


2019 Goretober GamTav Drabbles

by RABBITEGGS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Violence, Goretober, Horror, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABBITEGGS/pseuds/RABBITEGGS
Summary: Some dummy goretober Drabbles from a dummy Tavros kinnie, using @AlexChase168's list on DeviantArt.





	2019 Goretober GamTav Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros develops Hanahaki Disease.  
( Reference in the short to when Gamzee very boldly stated he'd make out with Tavros, in the webcomic )

* * *

> **Warnings: None! Fluff to start us off!**  
** Count : 2654**

* * *

He could feel it, the petals crawling up his throat again as he sat across from his flush crush. It was, in human months, October 1st, midnight, his shaky hands gripping his throat as he toppled in his wheelchair, choking on the pink petals that clawed up his throat.  
"Whoa—Tavbro!" The high blood quickly crouched, grabbing the boy's arms and help him up. His eyes peered towards the floor, where petals lie scattered. "You, you should really get that motherfuckin' checked out, brother.." He began, Tavros quickly cutting him off by waving his hands frantically. Now in his chair, he shook his head, assuring the male.  
"It's.. fine! I already did! Some.. dumb human sickness I got." He shot a small smile, only to be greeted with the suspicious raise of an eyebrow from the taller troll.  
"If you say so, Tavbro. Just motherfucking take care of yourself, man, can't have my best brother up and dying on me." Gamzee brought his hand to his head, ruffling his mohawk before returning to his sopor slime and bad horror movie playing on the vision box.  
Tightly gripping his shirt, Tavros nodded, letting out a soft sigh as his rust colored orbs trailed down to take in the sight of the petals as well. It was gross, he had to admit, but it was something he couldn't fix.  
He wasn't lying when he said he had seen someone about it, no, he had, and they informed him it was a disease called Hanahaki, one that could only be disposed of if your flush crush developed feelings for you. Alternatively, you could surgically remove the root in your stomach that created the petals, but that would also terminate any feelings you had for the person who caused the root to grow. If he didn't do something soon, the root would grow straight out of his stomach and kill him.  
Shifting his gaze into the highblood, Tavros lifted a hand, reaching for the grey one of his fellow troll. "Hey, uhh, Gamzee?" He began, "You remember when we were slamming sick rhymes the other day, right?"  
"Of course, Tavbro! It was motherfuckin' wicked!"  
Tavros grinned softly, his eyes glowing as he continued. "You know what you said, well, uhm, after all that? About, well, you know. Did you mean it?"  
Gamzee's expression contorted into one of confusion, thinking, and finally realization before a large grin plastered itself into his painted face. "'Course, brother, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
That growing root in Tavros' stomach seemed to turn, twisting as his face was dusted with a shade of orange. "Is, well, do you—?"  
Gamzee cut the troll off by leaning over, hands grasping the arms of his wheelchair as he gave him a small peck on the lips, chuckling as Tavros tensed up. His stomach was twisting, but now with a new feeling, as he hesitantly moved to wrap his arms around the taller troll's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, he caught Gamzee off guard.  
His fingers found themselves ranged in the troll's messy black hair, poking one of his eyes open as he pulled away, a trail of purple and rust colored saliva still connecting the pair.  
"Motherfucking flushed for ya, Tavbro."  
Tavros grinned. The feeling in his stomach was gone, completely and totally, his head felt clear. "I... I'm flushed for you too, Gamzee..!"


End file.
